One Phan, One fan, and one very confused Erik
by Phantom watermelon
Summary: Two girls have been dreaming of meeting the Phantom of the Opera. When they get their wish, they find that they can change the story. But will changing the past effect the future? I stink at summaries, better than it sounds. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The meeting

This is my new fic. I am not abandoning What does the Phantom say, this has just been stuck in my head for awhile and I have to write it down or I will go crazy. So now on with the story. This will not be EOC

Note: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

I had just gotten out the of volleyball practice. I walked out the door and saw a big mop of red hair bouncing towards me.

"Hey Kat. Ready to try out our new invention?" my friend Maria asked.

OK so before you get too confused. I'm Kat. I am slightly taller than Christine, with brown straight hair. I love volleyball, but not as much as I love Phantom of the Opera. The girl beside me is Maria, my bff. She too is a fan of Phantom of the Opera, but all she's seen is the movie. And maybe heard a little Michael Crawford. For weeks we have been constructing a time traveling watch so we can go back and meet Erik. Now for those of you right now who are laughing, what Phan doesn't want to meet Erik?

"Sure. Are you ready to go? I have everything we might need in my bag. Did you bring what you needed?"

Maria nodded and we walked around to the side of the building. She turned it on and set it to the time and location we needed to go. Then she pressed the button. In a swirl of light we were taken back to Phantom of the Opera. We landed up by the chandelier.

Maria looked around and got a weird look on her face. "This isn't the Opera Populaire!"

I just shook my head and laughed," Nope. I believe this is the Opera Garnier, the actual opera house in Paris." I looked around for a way to get down. Then I saw him. A man with olive toned skin walking about twenty feet in front of us. I motioned to Lilly to follow me and keep quiet. She gave me a weird look but nodded. We followed him quietly down to the stage, where he disappeared behind a backdrop. When it was clear I went to where he disappeared. I felt around on the wall, trying to find a switch. Finally I found the switch and I pressed it.

A door opened and revealed a secret passage."Got the flashlights, Maria?"

"Yep. Here's one for you and I have the other one. Come on." She pulled me into the tunnel and I had to restrain her from running any further.

"Maria slow down! This isn't the 2004 movie. He has more traps than just that water thing. I know a few of them, but we need to be careful. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes at all times. This isn't Gerard Butler were dealing with, it's the actual Erik."

Maria, slightly scared now, got behind me and kept her hand at the level of her eyes. We walked for awhile till we found the door to the second cellar, then the third cellar. We were searching for the door to the fourth cellar when Maria called me over.

"I think I found something Kat! Come here it's like a passage in the wall." I walked over to her and saw where she was standing. I looked and saw a set piece that was familiar. "Do you think it leads to his lair?"

I shuddered, "Yes, but trust me, we don't want to go that way. Now come on, this is where Joseph Bouquet died."

We walked around for awhile till we found the door to the fourth cellar and then the door to the fifth cellar. I decided to take the route that the Persian and Raoul took. It came to a dead end.

"Well, now what Kat? You're the expert."

"I'm just not sure where we go from here. We can't get across the lake, so unless there's a passage from here, which there probably is, we're stuck with no way to get to Erik's lair." I turned around to see if there was another way out, when a figure appeared in front of us.

"And why would you want to get to Erik's lair?" the voice inquired. It was definitely not the Persian. Most people would have been terrified, and I was just a tiny bit, but this was Erik! I was so excited I thought I would faint.

"You're the Phantom! I have been dreaming of this moment ever since I was little! I can't believe it's really you! I mean I never thought I'd be here! I can't believed you're actually..."

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. This will not be Erik OC so don't worry all you EC supporters, I'm one of you. Please review! I just love getting reviews. They make my day. **


	2. Nadir

**Next chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. I was travelling.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I woke up on a couch. I didn't remember how I got here. I opened my eyes and saw Maria looking down at me.

"You have some serious explaining to do. This is not the Phantom," she said gesturing towards the masked man sitting in a chair across from me. I jumped up from the couch.

"IT'S ERIK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down while clapping my hands. Don't judge, it's not like I'm gonna say, Oh hi, Erik. Nice to see you here.

Erik stood up to his extremely tall height, and I instantly sat back down.

"And how would you happen to know who I am Mademoiselle? You should know it's not good when Erik's secrets don't remain Erik's secrets."

That's when the Persian walked out and glared at him, "Erik, your scaring the poor girl to death." He turned to me and stuck out his hand, " Nadir Khan, a friend of Erik's, sorry about that Erik can be a little difficult when it come to meeting new people."

"Oh it's quite alright Nadir. I am a big fan of Erik's, and a fan of your's too," I replied. Erik was glaring at Nadir. It was hilarious and I had to try hold back the laughter.

"Now of course we have to question you now. But that's just a security protocol."

Maria sat down beside me on the couch and Nadir stood beside Erik who was had sat back down in his chair.

"First question," Erik began trying to sound intimidating, "why were you snooping around the catacombs and how did you get here."

Me and Maria looked at each other and nodded. "So here's the thing. It may sound far fetched, " I said trying to find the words to explain, " but we come from the future. 2014 to be exact. Erik is famous there, you too Nadir, I actually brought my Phantom stuff to show you." I pulled out the Gaston Leroux book, and the 2004 movie, and the Broadway music book. They looked at them skeptically until they looked at the dates they were released. "We are huge fans of Phantom of the Opera, and of you Erik. So we decided to come here and meet you. We originally landed here up by the chandelier, then we saw Nadir and we followed him to the secret passage. So that's how we got here."

They looked a little confused, but Nadir somehow found a way to continue, "And do you intend to keep Erik's secrets? You won't go telling people will you?"

Maria gasped, "Oh no, we would never do that. We're just here to help Erik. Since we know what happens concerning a certain Miss Daae."

Erik perked up and got a slightly angry look on his face, "How do you know of Miss Daae?"

"I read the book. It's all in there. Starting on page 241 I believe. You had a good chance with her, you just messed up little. Well a lot. So we are here to help you."

"Last question," said Nadir with a slightly evil grin, "Do you have somewhere to stay. Because Erik has plenty of room here."

"That would be so awesome. If it's alright with Erik. I can tell you love to torture each other."

Erik nodded, "I suppose that would be alright Mademoiselle..."

"Kat, and this is Maria."

"Well you may stay here as long as you need. Although I would prefer if you find a place above. I here the ballet is looking for new members."

Erik showed us to our room and we put down what little stuff we had, "I assume you know the rules."

"Yes, Erik," I replied a little sleepy, "Goodnight. Thanks for letting us stay here, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

With that said he walked out and Maria turned to me, "OK spill."

* * *

**Well chapter 2 is done. Hoped you enjoyed that. Please review. I reply to all reviews personally through Private Messaging or in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	3. A Little Night Music

**Hi I am back with another chapter. I hope you have been enjoying this so far. I will get back to What Does the Phantom Say, but this story will not get out of my head. I will write in more character POV's in case you are wondering.**

**Note: A lot of people own Phantom of the Opera, but I don't.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"OK, spill."

I looked at Maria, she had her hands on her hips and she was trying to look intimidating, which was hilarious since she was only five-foot one. I finally stopped laughing so I could speak, "Spill what?"

Maria gave me an, isn't it obvious, look, "You know what I'm talking about. That doesn't look like the Phantom I know. Where's his white half mask? Why is he so thin? And who is that Persian guy?"

I started laughing, you know that kind of laughing when you know something someone else doesn't, "Ok, Maria. So this is the actual Phantom of the Opera, the one Gaston Leroux wrote about. The Phantom's name is Erik if you haven't already noticed. As for your other questions, the description that Joseph Bouquet gave of Erik, is how he looks. I wouldn't go taking off the mask if I were you. The Persian guy is Nadir Khan, a close friend of Erik's from Persia. I wouldn't go asking Erik about Persia either. OK, now ground rules, don't ask Erik about any part of his past, don't take off his mask, and don't go in Erik's room. Got it?"

"Got it. Except you were rambling about Phantom again. Come on, we should do to bed."

I smiled, Maria was never able to stay up late. When I was sure Maria was asleep, I walked out of the room, still in my blue jeans and choir shirt, and in to the room where we talked earlier. I saw Erik and Nadir sitting there, talking in a strange language. Then it hit me, it was Nadir's native tongue. I sat down on the couch beside Nadir and listened to them talk.

They didn't notice me, but hey this wasn't some cheesy fanfic where Erik was going to imeadiatly fall head over heels in love with me when I walked into the room. Eventually Nadir walked out and left me alone with Erik. I sat there staring at the fire until Erik's voice broke me from my trance.

"Why is Mademoiselle up so late?"

I turned to face Erik, intrigued by his question, "What do you mean by late?"

Erik didn't say anything, he just opened his pocket watch and showed me the time. It was three am! No wonder he thought it was weird I was up. I stared back at the fire for awhile, watching the flames dance.

Erik didn't ask for an answer, he just stared off into space like I did, focusing on some random point in space.

"I love the night you know. It's so peaceful and beautiful. The moon shines and illuminates everything with a silver mist, and the stars twinkle as if they were the entrance to heaven themselves. Darkness envelopes everything in a cool blanket, and everything is hushed and still," I replied, still entranced by the fire.

Erik looked at me before speaking, "Darkness has been one of Erik's only friends. Darkness gives Erik a feeling of power, and though all is still you can still hear music."

I smiled and looked away from the flames that set the room aglow, "The music of the night."

We sat in silence for awhile, before I got up to go to bed, "Goodnight Erik. I don't mind if you play music by the way. Anything you play will be beautiful."

I walked away and crawled into bed, not bothering to change into my night clothes. I smiled as I heard music in the background, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I promise they will get longer. The next chapter should be in Erik's POV. And no, he's not going to fall love with Kat. I have nothing against Erik/OC fics, but you have to be careful about keeping Erik in character. **

**I absolutely love the night. It's so peaceful. I got inspiration to write the part about night after reading, "Silver" by Walter de la Mare. If you haven't read it, it is a very good poem about the night. Kind of ironic, but when I looked it up to see who wrote it on Poem hunter, an ad for Phantom came up. **

**Anyway. How did you like this chapter? Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy. I reply personally to reviews. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I should be updating sometime this week.**


	4. Nadir drops in

I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will be in Erik's POV. I hope you enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated lately. You can blame Algebra for that. I will try to update every few days.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I sat at my organ to think about the strange girls that had invaded my home. Maria seemed slightly annoying. She was way too bouncy and happy. She reminded me of Little Giry, young and happy without a care in the world. It almost made me sick.

Kat seemed slightly more mature, that didn't mean I hated her any less. Women had never been very kind to me, nor had any of mankind. Except the Daroga and possibly the young girl I was tutoring. So I didn't see why this girl would be any different. That whole sppech she gave on the night was just cheesy. She couldn't possibly believe any of that, unless in the future being forced into solitude was considered normal.

I finally decided to stop pondering over it and continue to work on my opera. Somewhere in the midst of composing my mind drifted to Christine. Ahh, my Christine. Some might say she was beautiful, I saw her beauty but that was only a small part of why I loved was my light, a small bit of hope in this unending darkness. She would love me, and she would become my wife. Someone I could take on Sunday walks and share my music with. I would never ask her for anything if she only agreed to stay.

I thought on this when I heard yelling. Thinking that somehow someone had broken into my home, I ran into my living room where I saw a very odd sight. Kat was still in her clothes, doing some weird acrobatic thing around my living room, and Maria was chasing her yelling at her to stop. I walked in front of Kat, causing her to fall. I was about to unleash my rage on her when I heard an odd noise.

Snoring. The girl was snoring.

Maria came over and tried to wake Kat up, "Kat get up, this is not gymnastics practice."

Kat stirred and hit Maria, then she noticed she was on the floor, "Why am I on the floor and why are you guys staring at me while I sleep. Seriously, you guys have nothing better to do?"

I was a little offended until I saw her smile and laugh, "That was a joke, Erik. But seriously, what was I doing on the floor?"

"Mademoiselle, no one in this room knows what you were doing."

I looked over at Maria, who at this point was laughing so hard I thought her sides would split. She managed to choke out an explanation though, "Kat... you should...have seen... how you looked. You were...doing cartwheels... in your sleep."

Kat began to laugh too. What was wrong with these girls?

Eventually, their laughter died down and it became quiet again. Kat however just had to ask more questions.

"I'll explain why I was doing cartwheels in a bit." Then she turned to me, "What time is it? Did I wake you guys? Is the Daroga coming later? Should I make breakfast?"

I felt like slamming my head into a brick wall. I would have, but that would have caused more questions, and a mental exam from the Daroga.

"It's seven am. You did not wake me, although I cannot speak for your friend. Nadir is coming later, and I'm sure he would love it if you made breakfast. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go drop something on someone, preferably Carlotta."

And then I was off, and finally I had no one to irritate me.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

Erik left. I was kind of disappointed, I wanted to drop something on Carlotta too. But I didn't think Erik was very happy with me, especially after I had sleep cartwheeled around the room.

Maria was looking at me strangely, "Why did you sleep in your clothes?"

I shrugged, "Seriously, I was just doing cartwheels in my sleep, and you want to know why I slept in my clothes."

We sat there for awhile, staring at the lake. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Maria just looked at me like I was crazy, "We didn't bring out suits." I gave her a minute to catch on. "Oh we could go swimming in our clothes, I get it."

I stood up and started to run, " Race you there!"

We ran into the water, staying close to the shallows. It was freezing, but you got used to it after a while. We were splashing each other when Nadir dropped in, literally.

He came reemerged spitting up water and soaking wet. He gave us a weird look when he saw us standing knee deep in the water completely drenched.

Nadir swam over towards us and got out of the lake, looking like a drowned rat. His only words were, "Watch out for the trap door in the fourth cellar."

Then it occurred to me that there might be drowned rats in the lake, and I instantly ran out of the water.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Poor Nadir, Oh well he will just have to get over it. If you get a chance, please review. Next update should be either tonight, or Saturday. I have and idea for the next chapter and I can't wait to write it down. **

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. You know who you are and you guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	5. Phantoms and Pancakes

**Sorry it took so long to update. First of all I would like to thank all the people who are following my story. You guys rock. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kitkat: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Reviews like that make my day. I'm glad you think I have Erik down good. I wasn't sure about the last chapter at first.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Phantom of the Opera, sadly.**

* * *

**Kat's POV **

I ran out of the water. Maria gave me a weird look, then followed me out. "Why did you bail? Swimming was fun."

I just shuddered, "Let's just say, even though I'm not easily grossed out, I don't want to come face to face with a decaying, waterlogged rat carcass."

Maria took off screaming, "Ewwwww! Kat you know not to tell me those kinds of things. Not all of us are Tom Boys. I'll never go swimming again."

I just rolled my eyes. Maria could be very dramatic at times. But hey maybe she would fit in here. This was an opera house after all. Maria ran to change her clothes, locking the door behind her. I sighed. Now I would have to sit here all wet. Alone too, since Nadir had disappeared to go get dry.

I waited for about ten minutes until Maria came out, dressed in jeans and a green and white sweater. I walked inside and saw that Maria had hung her clothes up to dry. She was always so neat. I reminded myself that I couldn't just throw my clothes in the floor like I usually do. So I hung up my clothes too.

I rummaged through my volleyball bag to find some clothes. Finally I found my spandex shorts and my team's T-shirt. I put them on and walked out the door to go find Maria.

She wasn't in the living room, so I looked around for her. She wasn't in the music room, or Christine's room. Or the torture chamber, thankfully. She knew not to go in Erik's room. So that only left one place.

I wasn't surprised when I walked in and found Maria and Nadir in the kitchen, sitting and talking over a cup of tea.

Then my stomach growled, so I decided to make breakfast. Gathering up supplies, I decided to make pancakes. I mixed up the batter and poured it into a frying pan. I didn't realize that Nadir and Maria had stopped talking and were staring at me.

"Excuse me, Miss Kat. What are you making? It smells delicious." Nadir asked, trying to get a good look the food.

"I'm making pancakes." I didn't get to speak anymore because Maria jumped up and started cheering. When the pancakes were all done I set them on the table, but something was missing.

"Syrup! The pancakes need syrup. Wait right here." I ran back to my room and started pouring everything out of my bag. Finally I found the syrup I had packed. I sprinted back to the kitchen, and set the bottle on the table.

Maria looked at me, "Why did you pack syrup in your bag?"

"The real question is, why didn't you pack syrup in your bag? Plus I figured I'd make pancakes at some point."

I ate three pancakes, Maria ate four, and I lost count after Nadir ate five. I saved some pancakes for Erik, who was still missing.

After Nadir finally stopped eating, and looked at my shirt oddly, "Love at first spike?"

"It's a play on words. Spike is a move in volleyball. I'll show you sometime, I brought my volleyball."

Maria laughed, "Leave it to you to pack the weird stuff. Don't tell me, you packed a mask too."

I smiled, "No I didn't pack a mask. I packed two."

We talked for a bit, until Erik came back. He eyed Nadir who was still wet from his earlier dip in the lake. When his eyes drifted over to me he immediately turned around.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle," he said with his back still turned.

"What? You've done nothing wrong." What did he have to apologize for?

He spun around to face me, "You mean you meant to wear that outfit."

I laughed. Of course, I forgot that this would be considered improper here, "Yes, this is actually modest by 2014 standards."

He sighed and walked out of the room. I knew he didn't eat much, but I still wanted to take the pancakes I made to him. So I picked up the plate and carried it to the music room. I opened the door and saw Erik sitting at the organ.

"Erik does not wish to be disturbed. Why are you here Mademoiselle?"

I stepped inside slowly, "I brought you some pancakes. I made them myself."

"Why do you believe Erik needs to eat? Monsters don't need food."

I set the pancakes down on a table beside the door and walked over to him, "Erik, what happened? You were in an OK mood just a few hours ago."

"Why does Mademoiselle think she needs to pry in Erik's business? But if you must know it's about Christine. She was in rehearsal and the Compte and his brother walked in. Erik saw the way she looked at the Vicompte."

"Why would you care?" I said trying to get him admit he loved Christine.

"She happens to be Erik's voice student. That boy will bring nothing but distractions."

I sighed and sat down on the organ bench, "Erik, you don't have to lie. You love her, don't you?"

He stood up, "Erik does not love her! It wouldn't matter even if Erik did, she would never love him back! Erik's love would forever be unrequited! So no Erik does not love her!"

He sat back down and put his head in his gloved hands, his rage over, "Besides, monsters can't love. And they aren't loved in return."

"Erik, you are not a monster. You have a heart that could hold and empire. Instead you have to be content with this cellar, because mankind can be cruel."

Erik looked up and glared at me, " I don't need your pity. It is a horrible emotion."

"I never said I feel pity for you Erik. More like friendship. How about you bring Christine here tonight. For now eat your pancakes."

Then I left to go back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I sat in the kitchen with Nadir. We were telling jokes to pass the time. Kat had not reappeared since she went to give Erik his pancakes. I could only guess what was happening, but after seeing Gerik's temper, I really didn't want to see the actual Erik's temper.

Then I though of another joke, "OK, so why are blonde jokes so short? So brunettes can remember them."

We started laughing again. I felt like my sides were going to spilt.

Nadir finally regained his breath, "OK here's another one, a giraffe walks into a restaurant..."

He never finished his sentence because Kat walked in with a sad expression on her face. I hardly ever saw Kat like that.

The last time she looked that way was right after her great grandfather died. She always called him something, it started with an O. Opa that was it. She was very close to her Opa.

"Kat are you OK?"

She looked at me and plastered a smile on her face, "I'm fine. I'm just going to be in our room." She carried a glass of water back with her.

I looked over at Nadir, "Something's wrong. I haven't seen her like that since her Opa died. The glass of water isn't a good sign either. It's how she stops crying. Ever since 3rd grade when her teacher made her go get some water when her cat started to have seizures. It helps to comfort her, reminds her of her teacher comforting her."

"I should go see Erik and make sure he's alright. You go see Kat," he said as he stood up. But I kept sitting down. "Shouldn't you go see her?"

I shook my head, "It won't do any good. She keeps her emotions inside. That's why she always seems so happy."

Nadir nodded and left. After about twenty minutes I got bored, so I decided to go check on Kat.

I knocked on the door, and heard a faint "come in". Kat was sitting on the bed, her eyes were red and puffy, and even though she wasn't crying now I knew she was before I knocked.

"Hey Maria. You need something?"

I walked over and sat on her bed, "Why are you upset? And don't deny that you are, it won't work. I remember when your Opa died you came to school each day with your eyes red and puffy."

"What if we don't succeed, Maria? I don't want to have to see Erik die. Even though he seems cold, he is very kind. It would kill me to see him go through all the pain he endures when Christine leaves. Don't bother to read the ending to the book, you're too happy and carefree to have to read what happens. Just trust me. It's awful."

Then Kat got up, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find a book to read."

* * *

**Nadir's POV**

I left Maria to go check on Erik. When I got to the music room, I saw Erik at the organ, playing something on it very softly.

"Daroga, did Erik ask you to come in here?" he asked looking up at me. 3rd person, this wasn't good.

"No, I don't believe you did Erik. I just want to make sure you're OK."

He looked back at the keyboard, "Erik is fine Daroga. Kat has a plan. Tonight Erik is going to bring Christine here."

I was confused, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because Erik loves her, Daroga. Sadly Erik does not think she will love him back. No one loves monsters."

* * *

**Awwww. Poor Erik. Next chapter Christine is introduced. **

**OK all you brunettes who are angry at me, don't get mad I'm one of you. Don't you think blondes get enough torment? **

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, but if not tell me. Criticism is good too. **


	6. Sing Me to Heaven

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. I hope your enjoying the story. Thanks you for reading. On a different note, am I taking too long between updates? Please let me know if you think I am.**

**There might be a tiny bit of Webber in this chapter, but very little.**

Kitkat: Thanks for coming back to read! I smiled when I saw your review. I can assure you Maria and Kat are going to help Erik with Christine. I actually own a T-shirt like that.

Olivia: I am honored that you chose to read my fan fiction first. I'm glad I made you laugh. I try to make it funny. I hope you'll come back to read. Reviews like your's make me smile.

**Note: I am Andrew Lloyd Webber and I own Phantom of the Opera. (Reality Check) No I am not Andrew Lloyd Webber and I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I am also not Gaston Leroux, or Susan Kay.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I went looking for a book to read. I realized that it was Sunday, so I decided to read in the Bible. Erik did have an old, dusty copy of it and I felt bad that it hadn't been opened in awhile. I had my own with me but I decided to open up this one instead.

I settled on John, my favorite chapter. I was about done when Erik walked in.

"Erik sees you are reading the Bible."

I looked up and nodded. I decided I would come back to read later, so I bookmarked my page and set it back up in it's spot on the bookshelf.

Erik sat in his giant chair in the corner of the room, "Erik does not believe in God. If there is one He forsook Erik long ago. Erik has done so much wrong in his life, there is no forgiveness for him."

I sighed, "Erik, there is forgiveness for all. Anyway, have you decided if you are going to bring Christine here tonight?"

Erik nodded," Yes Erik is going to bring her here tonight after her performance. Erik is afraid though, what if she will think of me."

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I watched from the rafters. I would have been in Box Five, but the Vicompte was sitting there. I would have strangled him already, but Christine's lovely voice was calming me nerves.

I didn't know what I would do without her sometimes. She was a light in my dark, gloomy world. Without her I would die. I already had a weak heart.

I get attacks every so often. Usually when I am sad, or stressed out. Nadir says eventually they will kill me. And I know they will, I will die from my love for Christine, because in my mind I know she will never love me back. But I can't keep my heart from hoping.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I had just performed! I was so exhausted, I put my soul into performing that night. All for my Angel. I had also seen my old friend Raoul. He obviously recognized me, but it wasn't safe for us to reconnect. My Angel was watching and he had threatened to leave if I ever fell in love.

I was admiring a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem when I heard my teacher.

"Christine, you must love me!"

I was shocked. Had I not already showed him my devotion by not going with Raoul? "How can you talk like that? When I sing only for you!"

The voice paused, as if it regretted what it had said, "Are you very tired?"

"Oh, tonight I gave you my soul, and I am dead!" In truth I was exhausted. The only reason I had sent away Raoul was so I could talk to my teacher before I slept.

"Your soul is a beautiful thing child, and I thank you. No emperor ever received so fair a gift. The angels wept tonight."

I was flattered. I was about to respond when I found myself in a cold, dark tunnel. I cried out and a hand was laid on my wrist. It was a very cold, bony hand. A felt the being's arm wrap around my waist to support me, and I cried out yet again.

I struggled in an attempt to get away, but the being holding me was very strong. I was being dragged toward a little red light. When we became close enough, I saw I was in the arms of a man. He was wearing a large black cloak, and a black mask that hid his whole face.

I made one last attempt to get help. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, a hand that smelt of death. Then I fainted away.

When I awoke my head was resting on the man's knee. He was rubbing water on my temples to help wake me up. But his hands smelled like death, so I tried to push them away.

"Who are you and where is the voice?"

The man only sighed. Instead of responding he picked me up and put me on a white horse that contrasted with the darkness all around us.

The horse let out a whinny, which immediately lifted my spirits. I was a little surprised to recognize the horse.

"Cesar!" It was the horse that I always gave sugar cubes too, the one I visited frequently. My mind raced. Wasn't he taken by the Opera Ghost? It was then I put two and two together. I was being kidnapped by the Phantom!

Strangely I made no attempt to escape. Looking back, I have no idea why I didn't run. Maybe it had something to do with the demons glowing in the firelight.

I clung tightly to Cesar's mane until we passed them. By then we had come to a lake with a boat floating in the water.

The man lifted me into the boat, and my terror began again. I cried a tiny bit when he sent Cesar away. Still he climbed into the boat and began to row us away, his yellow eyes never leaving me.

I stared at the water, trying to figure out my fate. Was I going to be killed? Another victim of his torture? Why me? I never questioned or provoked him.

All too soon I was in the man's arms yet again. And I cried out, afraid for my life.

The man sighed and placed me down in a room covered in flowers. It was beautiful. It was then the Phantom came into view. I backed away, afraid he would hurt me.

"Please don't be afraid. I am a friend as well as an admirer. You are in no danger, Christine" It was the voice!

I rushed at the man, eager to see the face of the voice. I tried to snatch the mask away from his face, but he gently took my wrists in his hands.

"You are in no danger, so long as you don't touch the mask," he said this sternly, but he never hurt my wrists. He just kept his loose grip on them. Still, it was enough to make me squirm. His hands were ice cold and bony. He noticed they were causing me discomfort, and he dropped my wrists and put on a pair of black gloves.

He then sat me down in a chair, and got down on his knees before me. He never said anything, he just sat at my feet. A few tears began to slip past my cheeks. This poor man had been shunned from the world.

"It is true, Christine! I am not an Angel, nor a genius, nor a ghost. I am Erik!" the man said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

We sat like that for awhile, tears running down both our faces. It was Erik who broke the silence.

"Oh Christine. You must despise Erik for pretending to be your Angel. If you could find it in your heart to forgive Erik, even though he does not deserve it, it would make Erik so happy."

I instantly stood up. This was my ticket to freedom! "I could only despise you if you don't give me my freedom now."

"Oh Erik would do anything for Christine. Erik will show you the road out right away. Only let Erik sing for you one last time before you leave him forever."

Then he began to sing, and I was reminded of the kindness he had shown me. His voice sounded like an angel's. I couldn't just leave him!

When he was done singing, I looked up at his yellow eyes, still stained with tears.

"I'll stay with you. Just until tomorrow though," I said, still wondering why I was doing this. But when he looked up I had my answer. Those eyes were filled with so much sadness, and in that moment I saw a glimmer of hope shine through them.

"It is very late my dear. You need your rest. Erik will see you tomorrow. You're room is right next to this one on the left."

Then he got up to leave, when I stopped him. "Erik, will you sing me to sleep?"

Erik didn't respond, he only nodded. I went to my room to change, expecting him to walk in while I was changing. But he never did.

When I opened my door, I found him with his back turned to me, "Are you dressed properly?"

"Yes Erik."

Only then did he turn around. He was such a gentleman. You know, when he wasn't kidnapping people.

I got into my bed and closed my eyes. Allowing myself to drift off while listening to his angelic voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! As you can tell this chapter was heavily influenced by the book. With a tiny sprinkle of Webber here and there. And just a drizzle of the Charles Dance. Can you tell I want a sundae now? **

**Next Chapter is unmasking! I already have it planned. So it's coming soon. **

**Please review. I'll reply personally.**


	7. Don Juan Triumphant

Hey.** Let me say I am so happy for my reviewers! You guys are awesome. Anyway Happy Valentine's day!**

Kitkat:Thank you. I actually had the book out for reference. I tired taking Christine's account of what happened and put it into a realistic scenario. Since the Leroux version leaves out some specifics. Glad you are liking the story. :-)

Belen Destler: Thank you, I hope you continue to read the story!

**Ok just so you know, Erik only talks in 3rd person when he's sad, stressed out, or angry. So most of the time. You will find in couple spots he won't speak in 3rd person.**

**Also this chapter mentions a sonic screwdriver. That is from Dr. Who. My friend loves it so I put it in here for her. Basically it glows and makes a noise.**

**Note: If I owned Phantom of the Opera would I be writing this?**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I was bored. Very bored. So bored I could die. I was tired of reading, and there was nothing else to do. Then I thought of something.

I ran to Maria's bag and dug through it. Finally I found what I was looking for. Her sonic screwdriver! Stealthily, I crept out of the room to go find Erik. I found him in his music room.

He was sitting at the organ, looking over his music. Without looking up he began to speak.

"Does Mademoiselle need something?" he asked with out turning around.

"How did you know I was there?" It wasn't fair, he wasn't even facing me.

"Erik thinks you will find that he has impeccable hearing."

I hid the screwdriver behind my back, waiting to attack. Unfortunately, when I walked forward I tripped and fell. Luckily, Erik didn't see the screwdriver.

"Are you OK Mademoiselle?" he asked, still staring at his music.

"Yep, I'm just a floor ninja. The floor was annoying me, so I attacked it with my ninja skills." I replied as I scooted towards the organ bench on my stomach.

"Whatever you say Mademoiselle. Erik thinks you are just uncoordinated."

I ignored his comment, and got ready to jump up. With the sonic screwdriver hid behind my back I crouched down.

Then I jumped up and shined it right in his face. He didn't jump up. No he turned around and glared at me. I tried to glare back, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you done now Mademoiselle?" he asked getting back to his music.

I didn't reply, instead I turned it on again. That's when Maria walked in.

"Hey! Don't sonic the Phantom." She then proceeded to take the sonic screwdriver from me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Erik," So how'd it go with Christine? I know she's asleep right now."

Erik didn't answer me, he just stared off into space. Finally he talked, "Christine wanted to be returned. She wanted to leave Erik, but she stayed out of pity."

I frowned, "That happened in the book. Did she say she could only hate you if you didn't give her back her freedom?"

Erik nodded. His eyes were full of sadness. I knew he didn't want Christine to pity him. Seeing her pity him probably upset him.

"She's going to wake up soon. We better go. Good luck!"

I grabbed Maria and ran to our room. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why did you run away from Erik?"

I shook my head, "Christine is going to wake up and unmask him, and personally I don't want to face his temper."

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I woke up in a beautiful room. I only remembered part of last night. I remembered my Angel of music's name. It was Erik.

Some people might have thought I would have been disappointed that my Angel was actually a man. And I was at first, but the more I thought about it Erik was my Angel of Music.

I finally decided to get out of bed. On the chest of drawers was a note, written in all red ink. Carefully I picked up the note, curious as to what it said.

"My dear Christine. You need have no concern to your fate. You have no better nor more respectful friend than myself. You are alone at present in this home which is yours. I am going out to fetch all the things you might need."

I tried to find a way out of the room, but no matter where I looked I could not see the door. I only had one little lamp up on the dresser and it only provided a little light. I started to panic, I could here voices! But I was alone right? Surely I was going crazy.

I sat down on the bed and started sobbing and laughing at the same time. Maybe I was going crazy. The voices were getting louder. They sounded like girls my age. But that was impossible.

That's how Erik found me, sobbing into my pillow trying to block out the voices.

"Why are you upset Christine? Was it something Erik did?"

I immediately got up to face him, "Of course it's something you did! You locked me in this room by myself. I started to hear voices, surely I must be going crazy."

Erik said nothing, he just set the things he had gotten me on the bed. Arranging them neatly into piles.

"Didn't you hear me! You are an evil man, leaving me down here by myself in the dark. You won't even let me see your face!" I ranted.

Clearly that struck a nerve in him, " You will never see Erik's face!"

I was mad. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, so I just stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I took a nice long bath, that relaxed me. Hopefully Erik would be calmed down by the time I came out too.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Christine's insults had hurt me. She was right. I left that room with my heart already broken a little. I would have to make it up to Christine.

I decided to make her lunch. I made baked chicken, it wasn't much but dinner would be soon. It was already 2:30 in the afternoon.

I kept hearing laughing coming from the living room, so I went to see what was going on. It was extremely irritating.

When I went in there, Kat was reading a book, Maria was sitting on the couch talking to Nadir. Oh of all the times Nadir could have come here.

"Daroga, what are you doing here? Erik is getting extremely annoyed with your endless presence in his house."

Nadir just looked at me and went back to talking. Kat however noticed this and picked up her book and went to the kitchen.

"What is Nadir doing here?" I asked.

Kat just shrugged, "He got bored and decided to come over."

Her eyes never left her book and it was starting to make me mad. "Can you please look at me when you speak Mademoiselle?"

She sighed and put down her book, "What do you want Erik?"

Now she was making me furious, she wasn't usually like this, "Why are you in a bad mood today Mademoiselle?"

She put down her book yet again, "I am reading Divergent and I have to get through it!"

She started reading again. I was starting to feel bad. Kat was just ignoring me. I was thinking when I heard her yell.

"Done!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I raised my eyebrow, "Was it a good book Mademoiselle?"

She got up and shrugged, "Meh. Not as good as The Phantom of the Opera. That was a good book!"

And she was back to normal.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I got out of my bath, feeling refreshed. When I went out I noticed that Erik had finished setting all stuff he got me on the bed.

All of it was very beautiful. Finally I decided on a dark blue dress. Once I dressed in it, I went outside to find Erik.

I smelled chicken, and I followed the scent to the kitchen. Erik was standing there with a chair pulled out for me.

I ate in silence. Erik however did not eat. His yellow eyes never left me. It was a little creepy, until I realized he probably couldn't eat with his mask on.

When I was finished with my chicken. He cleaned up the dishes and put them back away.

"Come let's go sing. You need to keep your voice in shape."

He led me to his room. I blocked most of the room out. It was very morbid. The walls were black, and there was a coffin in the middle of the room.

"This is where I sleep. One has get used to everything in life, even to eternity."

This made me shudder. He must have noticed, because he directed my attention over to the organ he had in his room.

I noticed a music book with red letters printed on the front, "Don Juan Triumphant" I said aloud.

He looked back at me, "Yes, I compose sometimes. When I have finished I will take it with me back to that coffin and never wake up again."

I was concerned. Even though this man had kidnapped me, I didn't want him to die, "Then you must work on it as seldom as possible."

He sighed, as if he wanted to believe what I was saying, but couldn't bring himself to.

Finally I decided to try and please him, "May I hear some of your 'Don Juan Triumphant'?"

"You must never ask me that. I will play you Mozart if you like, which will only make you weep. But my Don Juan, Christine, burns."

Then he started to head back to the drawing room. I followed, glad to be away from his bedroom. He sat down at the piano.

"Let's sing something from the Opera Christine," he suggested.

We sang the duet from the Opera, and Erik sang with me. I think I made it through half the duet before I got lost in the wonder of his voice. Suddenly, I felt the need to she what was behind the mask.

I ripped it off, and from now until the day I die I will never forget the cry of grief and rage which he uttered.

I screamed when I saw his face. And I saw the small bit of happiness in his eyes go away. I ran out of the room, wanting to be alone.

That's when a girl who was very improperly dressed came around a corner, "Hi there!"

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

Christine came running around the corner. She almost ran into me.

"Hi there!" I said trying to be friendly.

Then she fainted. I looked down at my outfit and figured that probably wasn't the best idea. She probably was confused, and from the terror in her eyes she probably thought Erik had kidnapped me.

Christine laid passed out on the floor. And of course Maria had to walk in.

"What did you do to her!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "She just fainted. Come on help me drag her to her room." I had just picked up her head when I heard Nadir yell at me

"Kat, you need to get in here quick!" he screamed.

I left Maria there and sprinted as fast as I could to where Nadir had called me from. When I saw what was going on I gasped.

There on the floor was Erik with his hand clutched over his heart.

* * *

**Don't kill me or the story will never continue. I can't write if I'm dead. Don't worry Erik will be alright after a while. I could never hurt him. I had a hard time with this chapter. **

**OK sorry it took so long to update. I had a busy week. Next Chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow I promise. **

**OK please review! I love reviews. **


	8. Unmasked

**Hi, here's another chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy it. A little fluff in this chapter but still some drama. Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great! **

**Note: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, I only own the DVD.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I gasped when I saw Erik lying on the floor. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Erik! Please be alright. You can make it through this."

Nadir just eyed me weird and cleared his throat, "You know he's unconscious, right? We better get him in his bed."

I thought of the coffin Erik had in his room, "I don't think his ready to go in there yet. Let's just put him in another room."

Nadir nodded and picked up Erik as gently as he could. Erik's face was just like the book had described it. It did not frighten me though, at the moment it wasn't his face I was worried about. As he lay limp in Nadir's arms, I forced myself to not think about how the book ended.

Instead I tried to think of my favorite things. It didn't work though, I still was worried about Erik. Sound of Music had failed me.

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached my room. There were two beds in here, one for me and one for Maria. Nadir set him on top of the daybed I had been sleeping on.

Nadir looked back over at me, "There's not much we can do now but wait. He can't have any medicine till he wakes up. We'll watch over him in shifts."

I went and grabbed a chair and Nadir sat on Maria's bed. When I pulled the chair up, I raised my eyebrow, "Couldn't leave him, huh?" Nadir nodded and went back to watching Erik, "Me either."

We sat there for awhile, waiting for him to wake up. Finally he stirred after about two hours.

"Welcome back, my friend," Nadir said, just a little too cheerfully.

Erik groaned and closed his eyes again, "Can you please get Erik some medicine. His head hurts horribly."

Nadir immediately got up and went to retrieve some medicine. When he can back he had a syringe in his hand.

"Oh no! We are not giving him morphine! He'll just get addicted to it again." I protested.

Nadir sighed, "Well, what do you suggest we give him?" he said in an irritated tone.

"Wait right here! I'll be back."

I ran to my room and opened up my volleyball bag. I pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen I kept in there. I had tendonitis in my knee, and it hurt like crazy when it flared up.

I went back to the room where Erik was, and I showed him the bottle, "This will help with your headache." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you. Erik will have to remove his mask to take..." he never finished. He flipped around to where I couldn't see his face anymore.

"Erik, it's alright. Your face doesn't scare me."

He slowly turned around, "Yes. It does, Erik is hideous. Now that you've seen Erik's face you can run out like everyone else."

I was determined to get through to him, "Well why do you think you're hideous? Name something you don't like about yourself."

He sighed, "I've always hated my eyes. They're an awful yellow color."

"OK, let me just say that your eyes are awesome. I seriously wish mine were that color. Second of all look at my eyes."

He looked at them closely, "If you haven't noticed Mademoiselle, your eyes are brown."

"Are they? Look closer." I said as I moved closer to him.

He looked at me in confusion, "Your eyes just changed color. Now they are a dark amber color."

I sat back down on the bed, "Ok, what's something else you don't like about yourself? I know there's more."

"Erik's hands are always frigid. And they make Christine uncomfortable," he said with his head hung. I put my hands up to his and he gasped. He felt my hands for a minute, then he just held them at his side.

"That's odd. Your hands are as cold as Erik's. Sorry, you must be freezing down here."

I shook my head, "My hands are always this cold. You can ask Maria, they never get warmer than this. Unless I stick them over a fire. And then they just cool down again."

I grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and poured out the does he needed, "You better get to sleep. Here's the medicine for your head."

I walked out of the room and shut the door so Erik could sleep. Now it was time to go see Christine.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

My eyes shot open, as I woke up. I didn't remember much, just Erik's face and the strange girl. Slowly, all the details began to come back to me. I layed back down, just wanting to forget everything since I came here. Then my door banged open.

"What did you do to Erik!" the voice yelled.

My voice was trembling as I replied, "I took off his mask, but his face scared me so I screamed and ran. I didn't mean any harm."

"Well you just about killed him! Because of you he had another attack. Did you ever think that he might have feelings?"

I started crying, "What about his face? It's horrible."

The girl I had seen earlier stepped into my room, "That doesn't matter! I've seen his face too. How could you be so shallow? He is a good man on the inside."

I started to cry, but the girl continued to speak, " Listen sorry about that, but it's true. Now that that's through, I'm Kat."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at her, "I'm Christine. I will apologize to Erik when I see him again."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. I needed a short chapter in here somewhere. Next chapter will be longer.**

**How did you like that chapter? Please review! **


	9. Nightmares

**Hey sorry for the late update. Lots of stuff going on and it took me awhile to think of an idea for this chapter. **

Kitkat: Yah your back! Thanks for staying to read my story. It really is appreciated. That little box that pops up when you review is not enough to thank you. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

E-man-dy-S: Sort of. It explains in the book that Erik gets attacks from his weak heart. It's not really a heart attack, I don't think. Probably similar though. I'm not a doctor.

**Disclaimer: Do I own Phantom of the Opera? Look at the last 8 disclaimers.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

Christine sat on the bed. Her legs crossed gracefully over the side.

"Hey now that we got that over with, why don't I introduce you to Maria." I suggested.

Christine nodded, and got up off the bed. She followed through the hallways as I led her to Maria and Nadir. I could hear them talking in the kitchen.

They weren't laughing, no one was with Erik still recovering after his attack. I wasn't sure if Nadir had told Maria, but by the look on her face, I was guessing he had. Nadir's face was tired and stressed. I'm guessing my face looked the same way.

I sat down at the table, and sighed, "So what happens now?"

Nadir looked over at Maria, then back at me, "Well if you want to stay here you could join the chorus, or stay with me. You know if he, well..."

I knew what he meant and frankly, I didn't want him to finish the sentence.

Christine sat down at then end of the table, and we all stared at her. She looked small compared to the giant chair Erik had at the end of the table, where he would sit if he ever ate with us.

Christine however looked confused as to why we staring at her, "Is there something wrong?"

We all went back to looking at the table. Nadir was the first to break the silence, but he did not look up from the table.

"He's dying you know. It may be hard to face the truth, but it has to be said. I don't know how long he has left. It may be years, or hours."

I sucked in a deep breath,"It's scary isn't it? How fast life can be taken from you."

Christine sat with a scowl on her face, not appearing to be listening to our morbid conversation. Instead, she sat twirling a strand of hair and staring off into space.

"The way I see it, at least how Nadir explained, if we keep him happy he won't have these attacks," Maria chimed in.

Nadir nodded, "The hard part is keeping him happy."

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I sat down at the end of the table. When I did the people I had just met stared at me. I still wasn't sure why they were here. I thought about why they might be here, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to know.

They were still staring at me, "Is something wrong?"

They didn't respond, instead they looked down at the table. When they started talking I tried to escape into my thoughts. Occasionally, I would hear bits of their conversation. All of it was very morbid.

In my mind I wondered what Erik had put these people through. I shuddered, I was going to have to ask the girl what had happened since she'd been here.

After the man and the other girl left, I turned to the girl in the very immodest outfit, "Would you like to talk in my room. I can see you're a little stressed out."

"Sure, my name is Kat by the way. Like the animal, except spelled with a K"

I led her back to my room. Well sort of, she already knew the way and was in front of me the whole time. When we reached my room, I shut the door and sat down on the bed, spreading the dress I was wearing around me. The girl however sat with her legs crossed, in a similar way to a stretch we did in ballet.

"So Kat, how have you been enjoying your time here? I wasn't aware Erik had friends." I asked, hoping she would spill some shocking secret.

"It's been wonderful, up until Erik's attack. And I wouldn't say I'm his friend, Christine. I just met him not too long ago. We are fairly close though."

I could relate to that, "I could say the same about me an him too. But don't your parents miss you?"

She shook her head confidently, "No they aren't here."

She didn't look sad, no she looked perfectly fine, "Kat, do you need to get away from him? I'll help you if you need to escape."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "No. I'm perfectly fine here."

I still wasn't convinced, "Kat, has he sworn you to secrecy? Has he ever..." I paused not being able to finish my thought, instead I chose another word, "harmed you in any way?

She immediately stood up, "No! He hasn't, he has been a perfect gentleman. How dare you think that? Just because you think he looks like a monster doesn't mean he is one!"

And then she stormed out of the room. It surprised me the way she thought. It was like she could find beauty in anything. And I wished I could be more like her in that regard.

I regretted what I had said to her about Erik. Maybe I had a thing or two to learn from her.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I was mad. Scratch that, I was livid. I didn't get angry often, but right now I was infuriated. I stormed into Erik's room. Well actually I was very quiet, just in case he was still asleep.

When I walked in though, his eyes were wide open. He didn't look like he had slept much, "Erik, did you sleep at all? You look so tired."

He looked up at me, "Erik slept a little, but then his nightmares came back. Erik had tried everything to get rid of them, but they won't go away."

I sighed. I had temporarily forgotten about the nightmares he got, "Let's just talk for awhile till you fall asleep. So how are you feeling?"

He looked at me like a was stupid, "How does Mademoiselle think Erik feels?"

He asked the question with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Looking back, it was a pretty stupid question. It's not like he would be feeling much better, especially with no sleep.

"Well in other news, I talked to Christine." I said trying to change the subject. Except I mentioned Christine, that was a mistake. Erik instantly perked up upon hearing Christine's name.

"What did she say?" he asked, his tired eyes awaiting my answer.

I dreaded telling him the truth, it would only hurt him more. But I couldn't lie to him, "She thought you had raped me."

His face fell and he sank back down into his pillows, "She probably thought Erik was coming for her next."

Tears started flowing from his eyes, it made my heart break. I had to calm him down before he went into another attack. Who knows what could happen if he did.

"You know what I did though?", he looked up at me and shook his head, "I screamed at her. It made me so mad that she thought you would do that."

He hung his head again, "It is only fitting that a monster is feared."

I sighed, "You are not a monster. Now you better get some sleep so you can get better soon. I'll stay right here so if you start having nightmares, I can wake you up.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I was upset. Sherlock was going to be on soon and I couldn't watch it. Nadir had gone home, and I was bored. So bored I could shoot the wall. The only problem was that I didn't have a gun.

So I sat on the couch, dying of boredom. When Kat came out I jumped up, "Kat, what are you doing?"

I was hoping she was doing something interesting. Unfortunately, she put her finger to her lips. That was a sign that I was going to be bored a lot longer.

"I'm watching Erik while he sleeps," she explained.

I made the weirdest face I possibly could, "Why? Has your phangirl-ness taken over again? Or are you just feeling stalker-ish?"

She rolled her eyes and punched my arm, "I'm making sure he doesn't have nightmares." She motioned for me to follow her, "What's up with you?"

I grunted, "Absolutely nothing. Plus I'm depressed."

She raised her eyebrow as we entered the kitchen, "Sherlock?"

I nodded, "I can't go watch it! We back here and there are no TVs. And there's a new episode on tonight!"

She remained silent as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She wasn't speaking and it was driving me crazy! Slowly she sipped her water until it was all gone.

Finally she spoke, "You know you can go, we have a time machine. Just be back soon. I'm not sure how the timeline works, so you could be gone for a few hours or a few days. Whatever you do, don't reset the watch. It could trap me here, since you may come back at some random time."

She started to leave, when I yelled at her, "Have fun stalking Erik!"

She ignored me and kept walking. I stood there for a few minutes, until I realized I could be missing Sherlock.

I ran back to our room and grabbed the watch. When I looked behind me, I saw Kat sitting my Erik who was laying on her bed. I mouthed the word stalker, then hit the button to go back to our time.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I sat and watched Erik, until Nadir came back and volunteered to take over watching him. I had some free time, so I decided to read. Humming softly, I picked up "The Mask of the Red Death" by Edgar Allan Poe. A few hours later Maria came back.

"Kat, we need to talk."

* * *

**What is she going to say? Dun Dun Dun.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	10. The Phantom's Bride

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. Things got crazy and I just had no time to write.**

Kitkat: Maybe Kat can slap Christine later... I'll work it into one of the chapters. Thanks for reviewing. It's always nice to see you reviewed.

Belen Destler: Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter!

Kylie: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I hop you'll come back to read more.

**Ok I just want to say that 25 reviews is awesome. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Phantom of the Opera. If I did, why would I be writing this?**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"What happened Maria?"

Maria sat down in a chair across from me, "When I went back, no one could see me. It was like I was invisible."

I laughed, "I'm sure your just overreacting. Right?"

She shook her head, "I tried to talk to my brother, but he didn't hear or see me."

I stood up, "We have to figure this out. Come on, let's go back to your house."

She turned the watch dial, and with a flash of light we were back in her house. Sherlock was on TV, and her family was sitting on the couch watching. We stood in front of the TV, but they did not tell us to move. It's like they saw right through us.

We heard a voice that sounded a lot like Maria's coming from the kitchen. We turned and saw a blonde girl, similar looking to Maria walk in.

"Want to watch this with us Lisa?" Maria's father asked.

The girl named Lisa shook her head, "No thanks, I really don't like that show." And then she disappeared into Maria's room.

I looked at Maria who was scowling, "Come on, let's go to my house."

Maria didn't take the scowl off her face, she just set the watch and we were off in a flash of light. We landed in my sunroom. As I walked around the house, I saw my family in their usual spots. My mom was on Facebook, my sister was playing Survival Craft, and my Dad was watching baseball.

I walked back into my room and I gasped. Instead of my Phantom drawings, there was a big poster of One Direction. I turned on my radio, and the first station it came onto was pop. Something was defiantly wrong here.

I walked back out into the main area of my house. I tried to tap my Dad on the shoulder, but my hand went right through him.

I turned to Maria who was still freaked out, "I know what's going on. We've been replaced. We no longer belong to this time period, and as long as Lisa and whoever is me now live here, we can't be seen or heard. These people are polar opposites of us, so they don't go find Erik like we did."

I took one last look around what used to be my home. Nothing was the same anymore. And nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**Kat's POV, several weeks later**

Life with Erik wasn't so bad. Eventually Christine went back above, and Maria decided to try out for the course with her lovely Soprano voice she made it. She wasn't around as much, but she still spent a good amount of time down in the house by the lake.

Nadir came every once and awhile, and I always made sure to make him pancakes when he came. Which he always devoured like he was starving.

Erik stayed in his room most of the time. So I took to lurking around the opera house. Playing pranks on the ballerinas and dancers. Even scaring a few stagehands to the point where they fainted. I always wore my black mask when I went on these outings. I didn't need it, but I decided to follow in Erik's footsteps an wear a mask.

Combined with my cape, people freaked out in they saw me. And it didn't take too long before rumors about me started to spread.

I was listening in on the gossip about me one night in the ballet dormitories. Maria sat amongst the girls, even though she was in the chorus. She had made several new friends who were in the ballet and frequently stayed up in the dormitories with them. Especially since I usually stayed out late.

"I heard she's a lost soul looking for her husband who died in war," one girl said.

"No, she's a spirit roaming the earth, seeking revenge on the person who killed her."

I saw Maria roll her eyes. Then I saw a devious smile cross her face.

"You're all wrong," she said still smiling, "I know because I was there. I was walking one day when, Bam! I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was in the Phantom's lair. A girl named Kat was there, she had been kidnapped by the Phantom a few months back. She helped me adjust to life underground. One day she said the Phantom was planing to kill me. She helped me escape and we were just in reach of the exit when the Phantom grabbed her and dragged her back down to his lair."

The girls were visibly shaking. And my mind started to think of ways to scare them. This was going to be good.

"What happened to her?" a brunette girl asked, still trembling.

"The Phantom dragged her back down to his lair, where he burned her face off as punishment. He promptly made her his bride, since she was as hideous as he is. She died soon after, and now she roams the Opera House releasing her rage on the inhabitants."

Now was my time to act, "Beware the Phantom!"

Then I laughed maniacally. All the girls faces drained of color, and their shaking increased.

"You will all pay for not coming to my rescue!"

And then I left, leaving a smirking Maria and terrified group of ballerinas.

* * *

**Firmin Richard's POV**

I walked into my office and saw two letters on my desk. One was sealed with a red skull, the other with a raven.

I opened the one with a Red skull. It concerned the Phantom and Box Five, and was signed O.G.

I sighed, placing the letter back on my desk before slowly reaching for the other one.

What I read in it greatly disturbed me. It was a girl who claimed she was the corpse bride to the Phantom. She explained how she had been held captive by the Phantom and how he had burned her face off. It was signed Phantom's Bride.

This was the last ting the opera needed, another specter.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I heard Kat come back into my music room. She thought I didn't know about her starting to haunt the Opera house. But I know everything that goes on in this opera house. She hadn't done a bad job haunting the opera, but she could improve.

I turned to face her, "Hello my Bride."

She looked confused, then started laughing, "Oh that. You confused me so much. I'll admit it wasn't my idea at first, but it just kind of stuck. Do you like it?"

I gave her an evil smile, "I do. Now the question is, do you want to help me haunt this Opera House?"

She smiled in return, "I do."

I smirked, "Then you have a lot to learn my bride."

And from that moment on I knew I had found a friend. One less annoying than Nadir.

* * *

**How did you guys like that? **

**Sorry it was late, I had my plate overflowing with stuff to do and couldn't find time to write. I will never abandon this though.**

**OK. Erik and Kat are not going to fall in love. They're just friends.**

**Please review! **


End file.
